Perfecta
by tsukiyomi neko-hime
Summary: Que pasaria si Ikuto y Amu se dieran cuenta que no son simples amigos?... que pasaria si se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro?... descubranlo haciendo click en el titulo... je je es un Amuto song-fic... n n


_Hollis… como va?? Ji ji ji _

_Bueno aquí les traigo este song-fic…_

_Disclaimers:__**los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a las grandiosas Peach-Pit… al principio estaba molesta con ellas porque sacaron al mas hermoso y hentai de todos los personajes de Shugo Chara… pero hace muy pocos días leí el capitulo 43 del manga y realmente lo ame… motivo: la escena en el aeropuerto me encanto… ese beso que el le dio a ella muy cerca de su boca... lo ame… n_n… en fin estoy segura de que este anime va concluir en un 100% Amuto… je je**_

___**La canción se llama Perfecta… y pertenece a miranda!... la canta con Julieta Venegas…**_

_Sin mas para decir vamos con el song-fic y espero que lo disfruten…_

_Muchas gracias…_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Tan pronto yo te vi**_

_**No pude descubrir**_

_**El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí **_

_**Después de amarte comprendí**_

_**Ikuto POV**_

En el momento que la conocí no logre darme cuenta… entramos en confianza tan rápidamente que no sentí lo que realmente estaba pasando… mucha gente habla del amor a primera vista, nunca lo entendí… ya que nunca me paso… ni siquiera pensé que alguna vez podría enamorarme. Pensaba que el amor era una simple ilusión que al fin y al cabo terminaba lastimando a muchas personas… muchas veces se lo dije, en muchas ocasiones ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Yo pensaba que éramos los mejores amigos, ya saben por tener tantas cosas en común y todo eso. Pero luego de esa noche, esa maravillosa noche, lo entendí todo. Sentía que la necesitaba, ese fue el pie para lograr entender todo…

_**Fin Ikuto POV**_

_**Que no estaría tan mal**_

_**Robar tu otra mitad**_

_**No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad**_

_**No me importó, ya que más da**_

_**Amu POV**_

Luego de esa noche comprendí muchas cosas… no me pareció que habíamos hecho algo malo ni mucho menos… nos dejamos guiar por nuestros impulsos y emociones… en ese momento sentí y pensé que podíamos llegar a ser algo mas que simples amigos… lo quería para mi sola, no me intereso en lo absoluto si eso dañaba nuestra gran amistad. Si la idea de ser algo más que amigos no funcionaba nuestra amistad se echaría a perder, como frutas muy maduras en un cajón, eso no me importo en lo absoluto…

_**Fin Amu POV**_

_**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**_

_**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**_

_**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**_

_**Fuiste dejando y te agarré**_

_**//Flashback// **_

_**Ikuto POV**_

Era el cumpleaños de Utau, toda la mañana anduvimos de corridas… de aquí para allá comprando todo lo necesario para hacerle una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. A la noche, para ser exactos a las 22 PM, llego ella de su jornada laboral. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que todos los que la queríamos estábamos allí. Empezando por mi, su hermano, el cual detestaba las fiestas, yo tampoco lo entendía. Simplemente Amu me convenció de hacerlo. Se emociono mucho al ver a su novio Kukai, el habia dicho que no podía verla ese día, es obvio que lo dijo para que ella se sorprendiera al verlo en la fiesta que ella, su mejor amiga, habia organizado. También estaba el minirey, yo no lo quería invitar pero ella dijo que el era buen amigo de Utau y que lo invitaría solo por ella. Sus amigos Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya y Kairi estaban allí también. Sanjo-san su representante llego junto con ella y Nikaido. Luego comenzaron a llegar más y más amigos de todos… dios! Por esa razón odio las fiestas, de que me servían un grupo de chicas acaloradas que me miraban y me sonreían cada dos por tres y un grupo de chicos que me miraban con mala cara porque sus novias no me quitaban la vista de encima…

Luego de un rato que estuve allí parado, aburrido y viendo como Amu hablaba con sus amigos Nagi y Rima, creo que los estaba felicitando por que se habían puesto a salir o algo asi. Me canse de estar ahí solo y aburrido, así que decidí ir a mi habitación, en planta superior, tomando a mi paso dos botellas de cerveza para beber en mi cuarto. Ya habia bebido bastante pero quería seguir tomando un poco más.

Al cabo de un tiempo se ve que Amu se dio cuenta de mi ausencia y fue a buscarme. Ella también estaba algo borracha. Cuando abrio la puerta se disculpo ya que yo me estaba quitando la camiseta para meterme en la cama.

_-Ikuto…-_murmuro_- hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hermana… porque no nos acompañas?-_

_-Estoy cansado de tanta gente… ya me voy a dormir…-_dije yéndome a mi cama.

_-Esta bien… en ese caso…-_se acerco para darme un beso de buenas noches, no se si fue por la torpeza que la caracteriza, o porque estaba bajos los efectos de alcohol, o por ambas razones, se tropezó con su mismo pie y de no ser por mi se hubiera caído. Como yo también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caímos de todas formas, solo que arriba de mi cama ya que esta estaba muy cerca de nosotros. En ese momento la mire a sus ojos color ámbar, estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su aroma a fresas, nuestras narices se rozaban y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos besándonos, pensé que ella iba a detener el beso pero hizo lo contrario, lo intensifico mas y mas…

_**Fin Ikuto POV**_

_**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal**_

_**Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar**_

_**Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando**_

_**Seguí besándote**_

_**Amu POV:**_

Cuando nos caímos, yo sobre el, en la cama, sentí que nuestras narices estaban rozándose. Mi mirada se encontro con la suya, me perdí en ese azul océano que tiene por ojos. Luego nos besamos, me sorprendió muchísimo pero no quería que terminara ese lindo momento, así que lo intensifique… de repente, una cosa llevo a la otra y allí estábamos, besándonos, amándonos, compartiendo cada rincón de nuestro cuerpo y alma… no tengo idea de cómo llegamos hasta ese punto. Lo cierto es que cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, nos miramos nuevamente y en su mirada, en esas orbes color zafiro, vi que el quería continuarlo al igual que yo, necesitaba mas de el, sus caricias, su mirada, esa que me demostró que el quería que yo siga siendo suya y el mío, me insito a que lo besara nuevamente... y así continuamos…

_**Fin Amu POV**_

_**//Fin del Flashback//**_

_**Solo tú, no necesito más**_

_**Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad**_

_**Debes ser perfecta para**_

_**Perfecto para**_

_**Perfecta para mi, mi amor**_

Desde ese momento, los dos entendieron que ya no podrían estar separados… el hermoso joven de cabellos azules termino de comprenderlo, no necesitaba a nadie mas para ser feliz, solo a ella, solo a su linda pelirosa, la preciosa muchacha que le robo el corazón, una mitad como su amiga y luego la otra como el amor de su vida… ella era perfecta para el…

Ella, por su parte también había comprendido sus sentimientos hacia Tadase, solo era un sentimiento de amistad y compasión ya que se notaba que el joven rubio habia sufrido mucho con las diferentes perdidas en su vida. En cambio el sentimiento hacia Ikuto era algo mucho mas fuerte que eso, eso era amor y prácticamente se basaba en confianza, ya que desde el primer momento confió ciegamente en el, y en la maravillosa amistad que llegaron a construir todo ese tiempo. Ella no necesitaba a nadie mas para ser feliz… tenia a su lado al gran amigo incondicional de siempre y al mismo tiempo al amor de su vida… el era el indicado y perfecto para ella…

_**Como fue que de papel cambié**_

_**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**_

_**Debes ser perfectamente**_

_**Exactamente**_

_**Lo que yo siempre soñé**_

_**Ikuto POV:**_

Todavía no logro comprender del todo la situación… mas allá de que me haya dado cuenta que la amo, no termino de entender como sucedió… ella era mi mejor amiga, no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimiento hasta ese momento, y luego paso a ser mi mujer, de lo cual no me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo. No entiendo… acaso fue el hecho de que estábamos un poco ebrios? Ya saben lo que dicen… en ese estado uno tiende a hacer o decir lo que realmente piensa o siente en el corazón… sea lo que sea, realmente lo agradezco mucho… ya que si no nos hubiéramos amado esa noche hoy no podría decir que la amo y es y será lo que yo siempre soñé… lo admito estoy cursi… pero realmente la amo…

_**El tiempo que paso**_

_**Resultó aún mejor**_

_**Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos**_

_**Lo que queríamos los dos**_

Nuestra amistad nos fortaleció y al mismo tiempo nos íbamos preparando para este maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor. Al ser amigos hace mucho tiempo ambos sabíamos lo queríamos uno del otro… nunca me imagine que nosotros podríamos unirnos en una relación de romance. Sin embargo se nos dio tan inesperadamente que no nos dimos cuenta y el corazón actuó en nuestro lugar…

_**Fin Ikuto POV**_

_**Entonces el amor**_

_**Nos tiene de revés**_

_**Seré tu eterna enamorada, te aseguro que**_

_**Todas las noches te amaré**_

_**Amu POV:**_

Oh por dios!... nunca pensé que nos ocurriría a nosotros… creo que fuimos afortunados al caer en este sentimiento que nos tiene totalmente locos, que nos hace pensar y hacer cosas que normalmente no pensábamos ni hacíamos… realmente lo amo y quisiera seguir amándolo toda la vida.

_-Hoy… frente a frente a este altar…-_ comencé diciendo mis botos… _- recuerdo los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos… nuestro primer encuentro como amigos y también como novios… nuestro primer beso… nuestras primeras palabras luego del momento mas feliz que hayamos tenido… hoy recuerdo la amistad de incondicional que teníamos y como de un momento a otro se convirtió en el sentimiento mas maravilloso que una persona puede tener… yo, Hinamori Amu, te amo a ti, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Y frente a dios te aseguro que siempre lo haré… por siempre te amare…-_termine derramando unas lagrimas de felicidad en mi rostro…

Ikuto me abrazo por un momento y luego el también dio sus botos…

_**Fin Amu POV**_

_**Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy**_

_**Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor**_

_**Me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto**_

_**Fuiste dejando y te agarré**_

_**A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal**_

_**Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar**_

_**Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando**_

_**Seguí besándote**_

_**Ikuto POV:**_

Realmente me di cuenta de que amo con todo mi corazón a esta hermosa joven que tengo aquí en frente. Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella pero no me habia dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba confundido porque creía que ese sentimiento era de amistad. Nuca me puse a pensar que tal vez estaba enamorado. Nunca estuve en ese estado y no sabia lo que era sentir el amor en mi propia piel. Quiero decir, osea, los veía a Utau y a Kukai todo el tiempo pero nunca lo habia sentido yo mismo y creo que fue por eso que no me habia dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta esa noche. Agradezco tanto que mi querida Amu hubiera insistido tanto en hacer la fiesta sorpresa para Utau, si no hubiera sido por eso nunca estaremos aquí.

_**Solo tú, no necesito más**_

_**Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad**_

_**Debes ser perfecta para**_

_**Perfecto para**_

_**Perfecta para mi, mi amor**_

_**Como fue que de papel cambié**_

_**Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer**_

_**Debes ser perfectamente**_

_**Exactamente**_

_**Lo que yo siempre soñé**_

_-Bueno…-_ comencé_- realmente no soy bueno dando discursos ni nada de hablar en voz alta…- _era verdad no era para nada bueno_- Hablare con el corazón… al igual que Amu…-_dije tomándole las manos _-hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, en realidad prácticamente ocho años… no? Digo… nos conocimos cuando tu tenias doce años y yo catorce…-_dije mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica que amaba _-desde ese momento nos volvimos muy cercanos y construimos una gran amistad. Pero cuatro años después, un nueve de noviembre nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro…- _continué_- te acuerdas no?... era el cumpleaños de Utau y tu estabas empeñada en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa…- _sonreí al recordar lo nerviosa, ansiosa y graciosa que estaba el día anterior… ella quería que todo saliera perfecto… se ve que ella también lo recordó ya que me sonrió y su pomulos re pusieron de un leve tono rosado… _- en fin luego de ese día todo cambio, creí que ese día era el mejor de mi vida… sin embargo hoy me doy cuenta que desde que te conocí todos fueron los mejores días… únicamente por que estaba junto a ti. Y desde hoy prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y te amare hasta el día en que me muera, pero estoy seguro que en nuestra próxima vida nos seguiremos amándonos… y sabes por que?... por que eres perfecta para mi y eres lo que yo siempre soñé… aun así… me sigues robando el sueño… te amo…-_

_**Fin Ikuto POV**_

Luego de decir esas hermosas palabras que afloraron directamente de su corazón… el peliazul se acerco a su amada y le dio un tierno beso…

_-Entonces…- _comenzó el sacerdote_- por el poder que me otorga la Iglesia católica… los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia- _concluyo…

El joven de ojos zafiros tomo nuevamente el rostro de la pelirosa y la beso en los labios… un tierno beso de recién casados… Amu tenia totalmente cristalizados los ojos… tenia muchas ganas de romper en llanto pero se contuvo y abrazo a su hermoso marido… Ambos quedaron por un momento abrazados… hasta que todos se levantaron de sus asientos para felicitarlos… los recién casados miraron a la pareja de Utau y Kukai y le desearon mucha suerte y felicidad… ellos los miraron extrañados pero solo agradecieron… el joven de ojos zafiros y la chica de orbes ámbar sabían muy bien que los próximos en casarse serian ellos…

* * *

Wolas!!!

_Que tal??? Les gusto???_

_Se que tal vez esta un poco cursi… pero bueno a mi degusto mucho como quedo…_

_Je je_

_ah... para los que se preguntan.. cuando se casaron... Ikuto tenia 22 años y Amu 20... je je_

_solo por si se lo preguntaban... n_n_

_Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y porfa dejen reviews…_

_Arigato…_

_Ja ne!!!_

_u_u_


End file.
